


Your Song

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: In which Blaine is high from the dentist and has a crush on the stranger (his fiancé) that he wakes up to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Your Song- Elton John

Kurt is halfway through his issue of Vogue when he hears Blaine groan gently from his spot on the couch.

“Are you okay?” He asks, still unable to believe that Blaine managed to get a cavity only a eight months after moving to New York when they don't even have jobs that include dental coverage yet.

“ _Whoa_ ,” Blaine responds, patting the left side of his face.

“I bet,” he laughs. “They said you'd be really tired after, because apparently they had to give you more of whatever knocks you out since you wouldn't stop fidgeting-”

“You are _soooo_ beautiful,” Blaine whispers, eyes wide. “Please tell me you're my doctor.”  
  
Kurt stops for a second and admires Blaine messy hair, half gelled half bed head. He's tangled in the blanket Kurt layers on him and is staring at him like it's the first time they met.

“You should go out with me,” Blaine rambles on. “I'll take you to the-the Italian restaurant on fifth, have you ever been? It's _lovely_. I saw someone get engaged there last week.”

“Did you really?” Kurt asks, as if he wasn't there. He remembers they were picking up food on their way home from class, and there was a sudden ruckus down by the bar.

“Yes, it was so _romantic_. You know, we should get married. It would be so great to be married to you.” Blaine says, attempting to sit up and Kurt props him up with a pillow.

Kurt had taken his ring to get resized two days ago, and absentmindedly twists his ring finger on his left hand longing, and decides to entertain the idea.

“I’d love to marry you, but where's my ring?” He holds out his hand.

Blaine looks heartbroken. “Oh i'm so unprepared for this! I can't even find-” he begins patting himself down in search of his wallet.

“That's okay,” Kurt says, sitting next to Blaine on the couch, cradling his face to inspect for swelling. “I'll marry you even if you don't have a ring.”

“But i have to give you something,” Blaine pouts, unaware of the drool seeping out the numb side of his mouth. He places his head on Kurt’s shoulder, swaying them slighting while whispering:

_I don’t have much money but boy if I did I’d buy a big house where we both could live_

He manages to get to the chorus before he falls back asleep, mumbling in his sleep that they should get married in May because he's always wanted a spring wedding.

“Whatever you want B, as long as I get to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thirteen more to go!


End file.
